Changes of a Wayne
by Phillipe363
Summary: Returning from time traveling after stopping Chronos Bruce experiencing his own personal future doesn't want to end up alone. So Bruce wants to begin making changes to his personal life but will he succeeded?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **So, this is a prompt I got from an idea from the old Justice League Unlimited episodes where Batman did some time traveling at one point ended up in his own personal future and besides John Stewart was the only other person to retain memory from the trip.**

 **And of course, due to the writers having already done Batman Beyond nothing could really be changed by Bruce seeing what his life became.**

 **Yeah this me tossing that out the window and having Bruce decide to get his life together the best he can.**

 **Don't own Justice League Unlimited or anything related to DC**

* * *

Paris during the night

Bruce in a black jacket, a gray T-shirt, and dark colored pants is walking down a hallway. After the recent time traveling events of chasing down Chronos and getting to see what his future is, has shaken him more then he realizes. It has shaken him enough to realize he doesn't want that Bruce of miserable, alone besides a dog and Terry McGinnis. Alone with nothing but a lifetime full of regrets.

So, he has decided to start making some changes in his life, and the first is coming clean to Selina Kyle and trying to repair the damage done. Because Selina is the only one he actually would want to spend the rest of his life with. After all, when Mad Hatter put him under the dream device of his perfect life, Selina was who he was going to marry.

Talia, while he cares for her, will always take her father's side. Despite John's comments about Diana or Diana's own romantic interest in him, she is just a friend. Sure, maybe he is attracted to Wonder Woman, but they are far too different to ever make it work. For Andrea Beaumont, any possible chance ended years ago for a relationship. He loved the woman before she became Phantasm, not whatever is left of her.

Eventually reaching the end of the hallway Bruce knocks on the door a couple of times and after a moment the door opens, to reveal Selina in a gray long sleeve shirt with black jeans. Selina's eyes widen in surprise because she most certainly was not expecting this.

"Bruce… what are you doing here? Is something wrong that you need help with regarding your other self?" Selina asks.

"Wait how do you know I'm Batman?" Bruce asks surprised.

"Please, Bruce I have interacted with both your persona's and I know a playboy act when I see one. Just never saw the point in telling you since you never wanted anything to do with me seriously" Selina says.

Running a hand through his black hair "Right well I came here to talk if you're willing to listen and apologize" Bruce says.

"For?" Selina asks.

"Constantly pushing you away for the sake of the mission" Bruce says.

"Well, you're not completely to blame given I could have tried harder to give up being a thief and constantly on the wrong side of the law" Selina says.

"So… can I come in?" Bruce asks.

"Depends on if your mission as Batman is just going to eventually cause you to leave because if so neither one of us deserve to be put through that heartbreak" Selina says.

"No, it's one reason why I came to you, I'm done pushing people away. I've seen what it gets me" Bruce says.

"Come on in" Selina says with a smile.

Bruce walks in as Selina shuts the door behind them before they walk into the living room. Selina sits down on a chair and letting Bruce take the couch as they face each other.

"How did you even know where I live?" Selina asks.

"Ever since you disappeared after we took down Thomas Blake and his cat cult well I've always known where you've been" Bruce says.

"I haven't even suited up as Catwoman since then" Selina says.

Bruce merely raises an eyebrow at that, not believing it.

"Ok, maybe a couple of times but it was to deal with some scumbag corporations. I don't even really need the money anymore, because the stuff I stole from Blake's cult has set me for life" Selina says.

Glancing around "Where's Isis?" Bruce asks.

"She died a year ago" Selina says mournfully.

"I'm sorry. I know how much that cat was to you" Bruce says.

"So, what did you want to talk about? And what got you so troubled enough to live for more than just the mission?" Selina asks.

"About a week ago a few of the Justice League members and I ended up chasing a criminal called Chronos through the time stream. During that trip, I traveled to the future where I saw what I became" Bruce says with glancing off.

"It was your own personal nightmare?" Selina asks.

"Yes. I had no one, not even Alfred, Dick, Tim or Barbara. I was just a bitter old man who was full of pain and regret. I always figured I would end up alone or dead but seeing the results of sacrificing everything for the mission in person is sobering" Bruce replies grimly.

Giving a nod "So why come to me?" Selina asks.

"Because Selina I love you and you're the only one I would be willing to spend my life with. I want to give us an actual chance this time, if you want to" Bruce says.

Selina seemingly debates for a moment then stands up with walking over to Bruce before sitting down in his lap and embracing him in a kiss. Bruce returns it as Bruce and Selina kiss passionately for the next few minutes, with Selina wrapping her arms around his neck.

Eventually a few minutes later Bruce and Selina break apart for air but grinning at each other. Selina removing her arms from around his neck Selina snuggles into Bruce's body as she gets comfortable as he holds her.

"Relaxed?" Bruce asks.

"Like a cat" Selina replies.

"I hope you're not expecting me to pet your hair" Bruce says.

"Ah your no fun" Selina says teasing then gets serious "I hope your planning on talking to Grayson."

"From all my partners Grayson is the one I have the most to fix. Dick was done with me constantly pushing him away. So, Grayson left… we haven't spoken in years" Bruce says grimly and regret filled.

"You know the media circus is going to have a field day with Bruce Wayne dating Catwoman, and that might prove troublesome when Catwoman is spotted around Batman" Selina says.

"Actually, we don't have to worry about that. I managed to use Thomas Blake's cat cult and called in a favor with Jim at the GCPD to make it seem like Catwoman was just some unknown agent for Blake's cult" Bruce says.

"So publicly Selina Kyle is just some innocent woman Blake threatened into taking the blame for his agent's crimes? Clever but I'm surprised people bought it that easily" Selina says.

"Just look at how easily people are buying the lies Cadmus is putting out from newspapers, government officials and elsewhere. Now, what do you mean Catwoman spotted helping Batman?" Bruce replies curiously.

"Well handsome if you seriously think I'm not going to be helping you stay alive out there on the field then you don't know me very well. Besides, while Paris is nice, Gotham City will always be my home" Selina says.

"It'll be nice having you as a partner again" Bruce says, after a moment.

Meeting his gaze "Wow that trip to the future really did screw you up" Selina says.

"Sorry it's just, I'm not used to trying to act uh normal" Bruce says awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. It's nice seeing you act like a human instead of a constant isolated, brooding machine" Selina replies.

Bruce merely gives a nod in reply. After they remain there for some minutes neither moving but content in the silence of each other's presence, Selina speaks.

"I guess I finally caught you" Selina says remembering a rooftop conversation after Bruce years ago recused her from Harley Quinn nearly killing her in a cat food factory.

"No, you've always had me" Bruce replies before kissing her on the lips.

After breaking off a moment later then meeting his eyes "I love you Bruce" Selina says.

* * *

Two weeks later in Blüdhaven

In a near-empty restaurant, Dick Grayson in his Nightwing suit is fighting two of Black Mask's thugs, while the rest remain in an out cold heap scattered about the restaurant. Ducking a blow Nightwing responds by smashing that thug's face with his fist before kicking another one in his chest nearby sending them both to the ground unconscious.

As a thug, some several feet raises up a tommy gun a Batarang hits the man's hands ridding him of his weapon before Batman glides to the ground some feet away from the man. As the thug charges at him, the Dark Knight punches the man in his face knocking a couple of teeth out before giving another hard blow to his stomach. The result is the thug sprawling to the tile floor out cold.

"I had him" Dick says turning to face his former mentor.

"Never had any doubt but I wasn't taking that chance" Bruce replies.

Dick's face has a bit of surprise on it from getting a praise or the closest thing to it from Batman, who fires a grapnel hook through the broken skylight where it latches onto the roof then gets pulled up by his grapnel gun. Nightwing using his own grapnel gun fires a hook onto the roof and ascends to it as well.

Landing on his feet with retracting the cable and hook back into the device Nightwing slips the device back into his hidden belt on the suit. Glancing over he sees Batman with his cape surrounding Bruce entirely some feet away, and partially hidden in the shadows.

"So, what do you need help with and why come to me?" Dick says with a resenting tone.

"Nothing actually. I came to apologize for my actions to you over the years" Bruce says.

"Whoa, are you serious? Not under Crane's new messed up fear toxin, an alien mind control or Ivy's again?" Dick asks surprised.

"Yes, I'm serious" Bruce replies.

"I heard from Alfred the last time we talked about how you were different with Selina Kyle in your life and a trip to the future but seeing it with my own eyes is astonishing in itself" Dick says.

Bruce naturally remains silent without saying anything.

"You know we haven't talked in years, and before you say anything it wasn't all your fault. I have my fair share of being a stuck-up jerk for not listening years back after the whole incident with The Joker and discovering Barbara was Batgirl. You both attempted to explain it to me, but I didn't listen" Dick says self-loathing.

"I could have done a better job at being a parent instead of just a drill sergeant" Bruce says.

"Yeah you could of but for what I did, I'm sorry" Dick says truthfully.

"Thank you. I'm sorry as well" Bruce says then "Let's put the past behind us and have a second start?"

"Yeah, I would like that. So how did the Justice League take to you dating Catwoman?" Dick replies.

"Well, the ones who didn't just believe the cover-up story Jim and I put are not exactly pleased. Explained the Justice League doesn't need Batman dating a thief with Cadmus coming after us. They actually thought I was under mind control" Bruce says.

"I'm not surprised" Dick says.

"What's the situation with the thugs down there?" Bruce asks, his tone serious and grim.

"Black Mask decided to leave Gotham City and set up shop in Blüdhaven four months ago. Then Mask took over the underworld in a surprising short amount of time" Dick says becoming serious as well.

"I did some research of my own. Black Mask pulled a Rubert Thorne and just murdered all the current mob bosses then took over" Bruce asks.

"Yep. Black Mask is Roman Sionis, a wealthy philanthropist in Blüdhaven's social circle. Naturally, I legally can't prove that" Dick says.

"Of course, he is" Bruce replies, and knowing he didn't figure that part out just yet.

"That is a casino Black Mask owned for running an illegal gambling operation and I decided to pay them a visit" Dick says.

Suddenly two men burst from the rooftop access door with raising up their handguns. Nightwing goes to move when Batman raises up a hand to stop him causing Grayson to look at him, only for the Dark Knight to smirk.

Before the men can fire their weapons Selina emerges from the shadows in her black Catwoman suit beside the thugs. Quickly scratching one across his face which sends him down the ground in pain Selina kicks the other in his chest.

Knowing his partner is out of the fight and on a roof with three dangerous enemies Mason decides to flee. Mason begins running across the roof but doesn't get far as Catwoman using her whip trips up his feet causing Mason to go crashing to the ground.

"You knew she was going to show up" Dick asks.

"I knew there were some remaining goons and I wanted to question one of them" Bruce replies.

Batman walks over to Mason as Nightwing ties up the other thug's hands with some rope before Catwoman and him walk over Mason who is terrified. Mason tries to crawl away but doesn't get very far since Batman grabs Black Mask's goon by his left leg with hauling him over to the ledge, before hanging Mason over it.

"Please no, don't" Mason screams out terrified.

"Listen scum bag, it's just me, you and two stories. So, you're going to tell me everything I want to know about Black Mask" Batman says.

"I can't betray my boss, he's worse than Arnold Stromwell ever was. I'll be lucky if killing me is all the Mask does" Mason says fearfully.

"Talk! Now" Batman angrily growls with letting his grip slip a little.

"Well nice to see you haven't changed too much" Dick says quietly.

"Did you actually think he would wonder boy? He's still Batman regardless" Catwoman says.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to know" Mason says obviously deciding to wise up given his current predicament.

"Everything about Black Mask's operations and I mean everything" Batman says coldly.

Needless to say, Mason did indeed spill everything he knew about Black Mask's operations that included a drug shipment coming in at the docks tonight. Which was important since Black Mask would be attending that deal personally to insure better security after getting so much of his operations ruined by Nightwing, over the past months.

Some hours later, Batman, Nightwing, and Catwoman were at the docks to intercept Black Mask's shipment which they did with taking down the men and Roman Sionis as well. So, the Black Mask was finally taken off the streets of Blüdhaven.

Eventually, over the next few months the Justice League's problems with Cadmus heated up until it ended with Lex Luthor and Brainiac merging together to destroy the world. The members of the Justice League ended up stopping it as always.

For Batman's world around a month after the defeat of Lex/Brainiac hybrid, Bruce asked Selina Kyle to marry him which she happily accepted. Preferring to not waste time given their lives a three weeks later they had the wedding.

Dick was Bruce's best man and Barbara served as the bride's maid for Selina as the two had surprisingly grown to be close friends. Alfred was the one who walked Selina down the aisle on that day as well.

For Batman as always, kept protecting Gotham City but by letting people in strengthens his resolve instead of weakening it. Since Bruce is fighting to not just avenge his parent's death but to protect the people he considers a family.

However, the story is not over yet, since the future is still to come.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed that and as always let me know what you think in a review if you want. They are always appreciated.**

 **So, this is going to be a short story with only two chapters and the next one will be in the future during the Batman Beyond era.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**

 **So good news from how this story grew it's going to be a chapter longer than originally planned.**

 **Now we have moved into the future of the DCAU so Batman Beyond time.**

 **On with the show**

* * *

Some 40 years later

Wayne Manor's study room

Bruce in his chair is taking a sip of his tea from a cup which he sets on a nearby table. Twenty years ago, he retired from being Batman since no longer being able to physically meet the demands on a nightly basis and the brief incident of nearly using a gun on a criminal.

However, he has kept up the physical exercise to the best of his ability since after all Bruce knows it was needed for training Terry. Which thanks to his wife he didn't nearly end up becoming that old, lonely man.

Since mere days after the Justice League with the Legion of Doom's help stopped Darkside with his final invasion from Apokolips, Tim Drake was kidnapped by The Joker and Harley Quinn.

After searching for weeks Barbara, Selina and him located them at the old Arkham where they discovered what Joker did for brainwashing Robin into a mini Joker. Eventually, that final fight ended in Harley's death and Tim killing The Joker with his own gun.

Leslie Thompkins managed to nurse Tim back to sanity a year later and during that time, Selina had kept Bruce from undoing all the progress he made.

Namely convinced him to not cut all ties with the Justice League or forbidding Barbara from being Batgirl. And once Tim returned Bruce left it up for Tim to decide if he wanted to keep being Robin and the young teenager declined.

Barbara remained Batgirl for some more years with Dick and her ended up restarting their relationship again, on Selina's advice. Selina told him it was a lot better than watching Barbara try to settle for Sam Young who was a very boring guy.

Eventually, Dick Grayson moved from Blüdhaven back to Gotham City where Barbara and Dick got married. Shortly following that Barbara gave up being Batgirl and started at the GCPD academy, alongside Grayson.

As the years went on both Barbara and Dick cleaned out the GCPD from within, or well the most they can given this is Gotham after all Bruce notes. Barbara having risen to the new Commissioner and Dick gaining the rank of Captain.

Brought out of his thoughts by Selina walking into the room Bruce looks over.

"Terry just came in from his date with Melanie" Selina says.

"That girl from his senior high school class?" Bruce asks.

"Yes, that one" Selina replies.

"You told him to go down to the cave?" Bruce asks.

"Darling he is our son, after all, so he knows the routine" Selina says with a roll of her eyes.

Bruce merely nods while climbing to his feet before heading over to the grandfather clock and opening the glass door pulls the pendulum down causing the door to move aside to reveal the stairwell.

Selina and Bruce walk down the staircase leading down into the cave as the clock door closes behind and eventually stepping down onto the main rock platform.

Glancing over they both see Terry standing at the glass cases containing the various suits for Batman and the rest of his now-retired team, including one for Catwoman. Terry is 18 years of age with having the build of a solider with wavy black hair. The young Wayne is in blue jeans, a black T-shirt and a brown coat.

"Oh hey. Sorry, I was just thinking, I'll go get changed for practice" Terry says.

"Actually, go suit up" Bruce says.

"That's what I'm going… wait you mean the actual suit? The final one you wore, not my training clothes?" Terry asks smiling, excited and hopeful.

"Yes" Bruce replies.

"Gladly" Terry says grinning.

Turning out Terry dashes back over to the glass cases with opening the one containing the black and red bat suit before removing it and heading off to another part of the cave.

Bruce is already heading over to the computer with punching in the needed keys to cause all the monitors to come alive. Selina walks over to Bruce with placing her arms casually around his chest enjoying his presence.

Hearing movement both Bruce and her turn to see Terry walking forward in the bat suit pulling the mask over his head. Although Terry is wearing one of Bruce's old belts that has the pouches instead of the silver one from the previous timeline. There is a grin on Terry's face naturally as well.

"So how do I look?" Terry asks.

"Like a hero" Selina says proudly with removing her arms from around her husband.

"Take the car I'll monitor you from here" Bruce says in complete serious mode while sitting down in the chair.

Nodding Terry takes off for the Batmobile on one of the platforms a short distance away.

* * *

Later in a Gotham City alleyway

A small gang of the Jokerz containing the four J-Man, Bonk, Chucko, Ghoul, and Dottie. Currently, they are approaching two young teens as the man and woman back up terrified. Suddenly Batman drops down into the alley with retracting his wings.

"Run" Terry yells towards the teens and glances back at the gang "You want some fun? Come get it."

"Ah, why not. We can always find boring ones; this guy thinks he's like Batman? Haven't you heard we are the Jokers" J-Man said.

"Sure, you are" Terry replies smirking in disbelief.

Bonk goes rushing towards the Dark Knight who swiftly moves out of the way and leaping up kicks Bonk right in his face hard enough to send him to his knees. Landing Batman quickly delivers an elbow strike to Bonk's head knocking him out cold. Glancing over Terry sees Ghoul and Dottie along with Chucko come rushing forward.

Ducking a swing from Ghoul's pumpkin container Batman responds by punching him in the face sending Ghoul to the ground and out of the fight. Quickly Terry throws a batarang that hits Dottie in her hands causing her to drop the weapon and punches Chucko in the stomach following that. Hitting Chucko in his face causing the thug to fall to the ground out cold Batman rushes forward.

Grabbing Dottie by her hair Terry pulls her right onto the ground before kicking Dottie right in her head hard enough to knock her out. Stepping over the body Batman moves in to face J-Man who is backed up against the wall in fear.

"Now you're going to tell me all the locations of every Joker gang hideout or we can make this a very unpleasant evening for you, and you want to know why?" Batman asks darkly.

"Why?" J-Man inquires afraid.

"I am Batman. Now for the information, you intend to so kindly give me" the Dark Knight replies cruelly smirking.

Stepping closer Batman grabs J-Man by his jacket lapels lifting him off the ground while the thug's terrified screams fill the night.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this**

 **Yeah, this time around Terry is Bruce and Selina's son.**

 **Originally, I was going to have a conversation with how Amanda Waller performed the same genetic experiment on Selina just with some obvious differences compared to how she did it in the DCAU.**

 **Since as revealed in the Justice League Unlimited episode Amanda Waller had a Cadmus agent inject Warren McGinnis with a nanotech that rewrote his reconstruct his reproductive material to match Bruce Wayne's under the guise of a flu shot. Around one year, Mary McGinnis gave birth to Terry, who was a combination of her and Bruce.**

 **I'm one of the people who actually doesn't mind that story twist for Terry being Bruce's son. However that conversation just wasn't fitting in this story for how I wanted causing me to get rid of it.**

 **So, I'm just leaving it up to the reader to decide if Amanda Waller did something similar once again in this timeline or Terry just looks like his other timeline self from being Bruce's son regardless.**

 **Now the future Batman has arrived in Gotham City and since he was trained for doing exactly this role for years, probably began around his childhood this Terry is far readier for it then he was in the original timeline.**

 **Of course, for Bruce compared to how he ended up in the DCAU well Bruce has succeeded in having a much happier life despite the hardships in getting there.**

 **I wanted to give Dick Grayson and Barbara a happier ending too compared to canon where they didn't get together.**

 **Until next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys**

 **So, this is the final chapter for this story and I may come back one day but I doubt it at the moment.**

 **On with the story**

* * *

Two hours later on the GCPD rooftop as the bat signal shines for the first time in years

"I can't even believe we are standing here doing this or you even managed to convince me to bring that thing out of storage" Barbara says.

"Well, the note left with the Joker gang said I'm back and he wanted to talk. Besides we both know this night was coming eventually anyway" Dick said a few feet away.

"Yeah, I know… you can come out now kid we heard you a block down" Barbara says.

"Well I guess I can't pull one over on you guys yet" Terry replies emerging from the nighttime darkness.

"You never will kid, ever. So, what did you want to talk about?" Dick asks.

Pulling out a flash drive from his belt Batman tosses it to Dick who catches the object.

"What is that?" Barbara asks.

"An information stick I pulled from the Jokerz containing various information about either gang member's real identities or the location of their hideouts. I can take down some of the members, but I would prefer to have the GCPD's help" Terry says.

"You'll get whatever you need" Dick replies.

"I second that' Barbara says.

"Glad to hear it. See you guys around" Terry replies.

Hearing a siren Barbara and Dick glance away for a moment to the streets below but glancing back to find Batman has completely left the rooftop, this time without them even noticing it.

"I'll be and this sure brings back memories," Dick says with an amused chuckle.

"Just like old times" Barbara replies.

On a rooftop across the street, Terry is crouched on a gargoyle looking down as the bat signal gets turned off, has an amused smirk knowing he didn't even need to use any camouflage feature to do that. Just did it the exact same way other members of his family has.

"Terry there's a silent alarm that got tripped on an 820 Berkowitz road inside a penthouse" Bruce says over the coms.

"On it" Terry replies.

Batman leaps down and letting the wings emerge glides down to the Batmobile which he proceeds to enter before taking off into the air.

* * *

Later in a darkened room

Melanie Walker is wearing her Ten suit while crouched by a safe trying to put in the correct combination in the dial. The owner thinks by using a very old safe the modern-day thieves won't know how to crack it, but that's not going to keep her out. And she knows there is only a matter of time before the guards show up given tripping the silent alarm.

Suddenly a Batarang embeds itself in the wall causing Melanie to look over at Batman in surprise who walks over to her.

"Those items in there doesn't belong to you" Terry says.

"Well hello handsome and last I checked Batman was dead" Melanie says getting to her feet.

"Not anymore" Terry replies.

Suddenly they both hear a door get kicked in as they turn to see four bodyguards enter the room with raising their weapons. Batman quickly throws down a smoke pellet with grabbing Ten by the arm as they quickly race towards the nearest window.

Putting his arm around as Melanie's waist Batman while they are getting shot at leaps out the window with pulling out his grapnel gun and firing. Upon feeling the hook latch onto something Batman swings them across to another rooftop and out of site.

Suddenly landing on their feet Melanie gives a hard kick to Terry's chest sending him off his feet but Terry recovers into a roll with getting to his feet. As Melanie goes for another punch Batman grabs her mask with pulling it off, only to drop it in shock at who it is.

Taking advantage of Batman's shock Melanie punches him in the throat causing him to gasp for breath then kicks him to the ground. Grabbing her mask Melanie bolts across the rooftop with leaping onto another rooftop.

Gasping Terry regains his vision and breath after a moment with getting to his feet.

"Is that who I think it is?" Bruce asks surprised.

"Yeah, and can you start doing some digging into the Royal Flush Gang? I've got a thief to catch" Terry replies breaking off into a run.

"A thief or should I go steal the wedding ring?" Selina asks over the comms snakingly.

"Not helping" Terry and Bruce both reply.

"Ah you guys are no fun" Selina says in mock hurt.

Reaching the ledge Terry leaps off with extending his wings and activating the jets in the bottom of his boots. Flying across two rooftops Terry very quickly sees Melanie running before Batman heads downwards and drops down in front of her.

"Now you can keep running but I can keep this up all night if I have to. Even without the jet boots, your call" Terry says using his darker voice.

"Well you'll just have to keep up cause I'm not going to prison" Melanie says sharply.

"Ok, why are you stealing?" Terry asks switching tactics.

"Nice stalling tactic but it won't work" Melanie says.

"Grayson arrested her parents and brother, but she still escaped some months back. True to their code the Royal Flush gang kept their mouths closed on who Ten was" Bruce says over the commlink.

"And from what you told me a few months back about what she said to you about wanting nothing to do with family anymore since they don't care for her it sounds like she's out of options" Selina says.

"You steal because you've got nothing else left" Terry says.

"Yes, but you don't know a thing about me so don't pretend to care" Melanie says going to make a run for it.

"Quit stalling Terry and take her down" Bruce growls.

Seeing Ten going to run off again Terry making a spilt-second decision removes his mask.

"Melanie, I do care! Just please stop" Terry yells.

"Terry?" Melanie replies in shock and stops moving.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm not going to take you down unless your force me" Terry says walking over to her.

"Oh, I don't know getting taken down by you now has its appeal" Melanie replies flirtatiously with pulling her mask off.

"Stealing from people like Lucius Fox Jr just now who I know is innocent is wrong. Because it puts you on my radar, and if you want to steal don't do it from the innocent people. But you don't need to steal your just doing it to survive" Terry says.

"Yeah and I doubt it makes much difference to you" Melanie says bitterly.

"Your wrong. You don't have to steal ever again if you don't want to" Terry replies.

"Are you seriously suggesting what I think you are?" Melanie asks.

"Yes. The Wayne family still has its money and I've got my own personal accounts, I can always lend you one" Terry says with cupping one side of her face tenderly with his free hand "Just please quit."

Grabbing his hand "Ok I'll quit" Melanie says.

Leaning in Terry applies a kiss to Melanie's lips who returns it passionately and after a moment they break apart but grinning at each other happy.

"Just answer me this, why are you dressed as Batman?" Melanie asks.

"Take one guess" Terry replies.

"Your father was the first one" Melanie says after a moment.

"Well there is that but it's also because I want to help people, help Gotham City" Terry says.

Stepping back Terry pulls his mask back on and winces at his father's very unhappy tone. Not like he didn't know it was coming, however.

"Terry, have you lost your mind? Telling her who you are?" Bruce angrily growls.

"Well you heard the conversation, so it worked didn't it?" Terry replies.

"There's the fact that she could still be using you" Bruce says.

"Were you any different with mom? I don't think so based on what she's told me, so I don't think I need to explain this one" Terry replies.

"Looks like history is repeating itself once more and possibly quicker then it took you, Bruce. Trust him" Selina says.

"I trust him, it's her I don't" Bruce says letting out a sigh.

"Cave out for now and you don't need either us constantly monitoring anyway. You've got years of training for this" Selina says.

"I'll let you know if something goes wrong" Terry replies.

"We'll be here. Good luck" Bruce says.

Terry can tell from the information screen in his lenses the cave viewing system is turned off, so he lets out a smile.

"Don't have them listening?" Melanie asks.

"Not as heavily no, so it's just us" Terry says tapping a hidden button on his belt to signal his car.

"Great" Melanie replies grinning.

"I was going to go take down some of the Joker gang members until I heard of the silent alarm you tripped. And I know you've been trained all your life like every other member of the Royal Flush gang" Terry says.

"You want to know if I want to tag along? Sure, after all, I suppose it's a good place to start" Melanie says pulling her mask back on.

"Like I've told you before you're a good person" Terry replies.

"Maybe. So, I assume you've got another mode of transportation besides just your own two feet? Not that I'm complaining about swinging around with you" Melanie says.

"Yes" Terry says.

Terry walks over to the ledge followed by Melanie as the Batmobile is hovering beneath them with the cockpit open. Batman and Ten leap off the ledge with landing into the vehicle and the cockpit slides close.

Moments later the Batmobile is off into the darkness of Gotham City.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this. As always leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

 **Yeah, Barbara gets along better with Terry then how she treated him in the show and going to work much more closely like Jim did with Bruce. That's also due to Dick's influence as well.**

 **Which the Terry and Melanie stuff was fun to write.**

 **Oh, so was the conversations between Bruce, Terry, and Selina.**

 **Until next time on another project**


End file.
